Percy (1942) - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Percy as Young Bambi (Both small and cute) *Thomas as Adult Bambi (Both adults and great leaders) *Rosie as Young Faline (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Percy and Young Bambi) *Emily as Adult Faline (Both beautiful and wifes to Thomas and Adult Bambi) *Stepney as Young Thumper (Both grateful) *Toby as Young Flower (Both wise) *Edward as Adult Thumper (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Thomas and Adult Bambi) *Duck as Adult Flower (Both western, wise, and helpful) *Henry as Friend Owl (Both wise) *Belle as Bambi's Mother (Both beautiful) *Tillie as Faline's Mother (Both beautiful) *James as The Prince of The Forest (Both vain) *Toad as Baby Bambi *Molly as Thumper's Girlfriend *Lady as Flower's Girlfriend *Georgia as Thumper's Mother *Oliver, Whiff, and Tracy as The Rabbits (all wstern, wise, kind, and helpful) *Cerberus as The Hunter (Both the main villains) *Smudger as Young Ronno (Both evil and brats) *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno (Diesel 10 is a villain in TATMR) *Gordon as Porcupine (Both grumpy) *Casey Jr, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Pufle, Ivor, Jebidiah, Pete, Alfred, Tom Jerry, Greendale Rocket, Doc, Rasmus, Jason, Stanley, Harry Hogwarts, Dougal's Train, The Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Blue, Huey, Linus, Rusty, Shelbert, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Deers, Young Bucks, Young Shrill, Adult Shrill, Birds, Bambi the Skunk, Young Jab, Young Stab, Adult Jab, Adult Stab, The Frog and other animals *Paxton, Scruffey, George, The Spiteful Brakevan, Devious Diesel, Farnsworth, Montana, Silver Fish, Duncan, Dennis, Jacob, and Sir Reginald as Ronno's Minions *Troublesome Trucks as The Man's Dogs Gallery Percy as Dumbo.png|Percy as Young Bambi Thomas, as Ash Ketchum (Battle Frontier), as a train engine driver, waves..png|Thomas as Adult Bambi Rosie as Giddy.png|Rosie as Young Faline Emily, as May Maple, makes her first pose..png|Emily as Adult Faline Stepney as Bartok..png|Stepney as Young Thumper Toby as Murfy (Daniel Pineda)..png|Toby as Young Flower Thomas 3 - Edward as a train engineer with a pipe in his mouth..png|Edward as Adult Thumper Duck as Hugo..png|Duck as Adult Flower Henry, as Clark, makes his first pose..png|Henry as Friend Owl Belle as Betilla.png|Belle as Bambi's Mother Princess Tillie as Hyacinth Hippopotamous..png|Tillie as Faline's Mother James, as Christopher Robin, makes his first pose..png|James as The Prince of The Forest Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Baby Bambi Molly sunbathes..png|Molly as Thumper's Girlfriend Lady as Tawna Bandicoot (Lady Bandicoot)..png|Lady as Flower's Girlfriend Mother Georgia..png|Georgia as Thumper's Mother Oliver as Victor..png|Oliver, Whiff as Thomas..png|Whiff, Tracy, the leader teacher..png|and Tracy as The Rabbits Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as The Hunter Lefou Smudger..png|Smudger as Young Ronno Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno Gordon, as Kahuna, makes his first pose..png|Gordon as Porcupine Agent Casey Jr as Ben Ali Gator..png|Casey Jr, 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny, Toots No. 8..png|Toots, Tootle as Ace Ventura.png|Tootle, Jebediah.png|Pufle, Clerk Ivor..png|Ivor, Dr. Alfred Pole..png|Jebidiah, Father Pete..png|Pete, Farmer Tom Jerry..png|Tom Jerry, Atomic Greendale Betty Rocket Barrett..png|Greendale Rocket, Doc.png|Doc, Rasmus Hermey..png|Rasmus, Llama Jason..png|Jason, Stanley jumps into the pool in his swimsuit..png|Stanley, Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts, Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar, Toyland Express.png|The Toyland Express, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails (New).png|Rustee Rails, Blue (Azul) as a pet..png|Blue, Huey as a pet..png|Huey, Linus and Henry grin..jpg|Linus, Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty, Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Deers, Young Bucks, Young Shrill, Adult Shrill, Birds, Bambi the Skunk, Young Jab, Young Stab, Adult Jab, Adult Stab, The Frog and other animals Paxton as Sheriff of Nottingham..png|Paxton, S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws..png|Scruffey, George as Jano.png|George, SpitefulBrakeVan.png|The Spiteful Brakevan, Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 .png Mr. Devious Diesel as Ben Ravencroft (doing the roleplay as Admiral Razorbeard from Rayman 2)..png|Devious Diesel, Farnsworth as Mr. Starkey.png|Farnsworth, Montana as Bagheera.png|Montana, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Silver Fish..png|Silver Fish, The broom engine turns into Duncan..png|Duncan, Mr. Dennis as Lackey.png|Dennis, Dr. Jacob Pneumatic..png|Jacob, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Sir Reginald..png|and Sir Reginald as Ronno's Minions Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as The Man's Dogs Quotes *Percy: He stopped and and looked at me. *Belle: Yes, I know. *Percy: Why was everyone still when he came to the station? *Belle: Everyone respects him. For of all the engines on the railway, not one has lived half so long. He is very brave and very wise. That's why he is known as the Great Prince of the Railway. *Belle: He doesn't puff that good, does he? *Georgia: Stepney! *Stepney: Yes, mama? *Georgia: What did your father tell you this morning? *Percy: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. *Henry: (repeat line): Oh, what now? *Belle: Percy! Quick! The thicket! Faster! Faster, Percy! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running! *Percy: Mother? Mother? *James: You're mother can't be with you anymore. Come, my son. Category:UbiSoftFan94